the not so innocent side of Dex
by floweryshadow3
Summary: After finding out Sophie is secretly is in love with Fitz and Keefe, Dex drugs and kidnaps Sophie and does... strange things to her. I basically just wrote this because when you add Sophie and Dex's name together it equals sex... so yeah. ad.


(Sophie POV)

Her soft brown eyes opened. Sophie ached every where but couldn't tell were it was coming from. Her chocolate eyes widened in complete shock. She was chained and gagged and was stripped down to her underwear _._ Desperately, Sophie fingered the chains and ropes that held her arms and legs together tightly, yelling for help through her gag. Without any luck Sophie searched her mind trying to remember _something_ about why she was here.

Images flashed through her mind. It made her feel dizzy and sick, as if she were drunk. _Drunk._ Something in Sophie's mind clicked, and she remembered.

(flashback)

She and Dex had met at the bar to discuss his Tecnopath power, or so he said. They sat across from each other at a Milkshake cafe, Dex ever so often leaning closer to Sophie.

"Hey Sophie?"Dex asked his bright periwinkle eyes gleaming in the overhead dim lights. Sophie's head felt light and dizzy and could feel her body already starting to sway from drinking to much. She shook away the feeling and stared straight into his innocent eyes.

"Yeah?" Dex paused, as if hesitating, before answering.

"I know this is off subject, but do you like Fitz and Keefe? I wont be offended." He murmured just loud enough for Sophie to hear. Of course she did but should she trust him? Yes. She focused of his neck not bringing herself to meet his eyes.

"Yes. I really like Fitz though..." she murmured back in his ear. Sophie's heart fluttered at his name. _Fitz._ She wanted to say it all day, though Sophie wouldn't admit it.

She stopped dead, the rage in Dex's eyes was so clear, she could practically feel waves of anger coming from him.

"Sorry if-"

" Nah it's fine. Here have one last drink?" he smiled, although Sophie could tell it was fake. Not wanting to be rude she accepted the drink and let it pass her lips. As soon as the liquid passed her throat her mind swirled in pain and Sophie could feel her vision dimming. _One last_ drink. The last thing she remembered was Dex leaning across the table and whispering:

"Don't worry you and I will have some fun anyway."and her world went black.

(end of flashback)

Sophie awoke from her trance. She opened her eyes slowly and she screamed in shock. Their stood Dex staring at her body a smug grin upon his lips. He leaned in closer and traced her lips licking his own. Sophie tried to swing her head but she couldn't. He clashed his lips against hers, forcing her mouth to open. She felt his tongue swirl around her mouth, in the process clanging there teeth together. She gritted her teeth as he reached toward her, touching her in places, making her hate him like hell. He groaned, gripping her waist. Sophie tried to concentrate, trying to find her powers. _The drugs are affecting them._ She expanded her conciseness, pulling superhuman strength from her mind, breaking every barrier between her ability's and herself. Spreading strength throughout her body, Sophie closed her eyes and waited tell Dex's tongue was right under her teeth. _I am sorry, but you deserve this._ Sophie pulled all of her strength from her mind and bit down as hard as she could. She winced as she felt her teeth cut through his tongue and scraping his gums. Dex pulled away screaming, blood pouring from his mouth. Dex fell to the ground in a Heep of blood. Sophie wasn't done, she couldn't contain her rage. _Why did Dex do this to her?!_ Sophie gathered all of that burning hate and betrayal and through it at Dex. He screamed in pain, pure terror in his eyes. He began to shake and lost conciseness, his eyes tuning white. Sophie couldn't help but remember the time she and Dex were captured by the Neverseen. He tried to save her, taking blasts of pure electricity for her, what had she done? The chains and rope disintegrated and she fell from the pole holding her. _He had tried to... tried to... tried to... rape her._ Yet Dex had been there for her and saved her from death before. Tears escaped her eyes as she felt Dex's heartbeat. He was dead. She had killed him. Sophie ripped her vision away from him searching for something to wear. A few minutes later she found a towel, and wrapped it around herself, and left. Not once looking back, but her eyes clouding with terror, guilt, and rage. Rage that wrapped around her heart bringing a new side of hate to Sophie.


End file.
